The STAR Labs groupchat: Vol 2
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: Team Flash is back, with even more craziness! Still will have Snowbert, Quickwest, Westallen, and more. Same characters as in the last text fic , with some guest appearances. Now featuring Ralph as a regular
1. Chapter 1

**Cisco** : AND WE'RE BACK!

 **Caitlin** : Back? I'm confused

 **Cisco** : This the first time in 2018 that we've used the groupchat :)

 **Ralph** : Except for when we were all like 'HAPPY NEW YEARS'

 **Cisco** : That's right, dipstick :)

 **Barry** : Lol

 **Julian** : Was that you're only point for texting us?

 **Cisco** : Yep! New year, no-so-new me :)

 **Julian** : So this is only the beginning of more weird texts?

 **Cisco** : Oh yes! 

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter of volume 2. Plz review, favorite, and follow if you liked it :)**


	2. Julian is sparkly

**A/N: Hello amazing, wonderful people :) So glad you decided to check out Volume 2**

 **Thankyou sooooooo much to anyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read this :)**

* * *

 **That's all :)**

 **Julian** : Cisco, I cannot believe you!

 **Cisco** : Hahahaha. It was funny!

 **Julian** : YOU DUMPED A BUCKET OF GLITTER ON MY HEAD! A BUCKET !

 **Caitlin** : Lol

 **Julian** : It wasn't funny! I'm sparkly now :(

 **Caitlin** : XD Jules, I'm sorry just... Sparkly XD

 **Julian** : You sadist.

 **Caitlin** : But you love me anyway :)

 **Julian** : That I do, Caitlin. That I do.


	3. An Unsurprising Surprise

**A/N: The amount of people following this fic, even though it's only in its first few chapters, is amazing :)**

* * *

 **Julian** : Okay, I bought the cake for Cisco

 **Caitlin** : Jules! That wasn't supposed to be sent in the groupchat!

 **Julian** : Shoot

 **Julian** : Maybe he won't see it?

 **Cisco** : You bought me a cake? :) yum

 **Julian** : Well, at least he doesn't know it's for his surprise party

 **Barry** : He does now XD

 **Julian** : ._.

 **Cisco** : SURPRISE PARTY?! YAYYYYY

 **Ralph** : Lol, Julian is dumb

 **Ralph** : I would never accidentally tell him that we're bringing Gypsy over for the surprise party

 **Julian + Caitlin + Barry** : RALPH!

 **Ralph** : Ooops

 **Julian** : Hypocrite

 **Ralph** : I don't know what that means... BUT I AM VERY INSULTED

 **Cisco** : YAY PARTY!


	4. Sandwiches and an apology

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a little while. I'm going to try and update some of my other fics soon.**

 **But first, the new chapter :)**

* * *

 _In a private conversation with Caitlin and Barry_

* * *

 **Barry** : Hey Caitlin, I made you some sandwiches

 **Caitlin** : That's sweet but... why are you making me sandwiches?

 **Barry** : Because remember when you were on a date... and I crashed it... and stepped on your sandwiches...

 **Barry** : ...Sorry about that

 **Caitlin** : Barry, that was a week ago. I almost forgot about it.

 **Barry** : I know. But I didn't so please eat my sandwiches XD

 **Caitlin** : Absolutely. You make really good sandwiches :)

 **Barry** : Don't let Cisco or Ralph see though. They'd eat all of them

 **Caitlin** : True.


	5. Cisco vs Ralph

**Ralph** : ITS FRIDAY!

 **Cisco** : WE KNOW STRETCHY. ALL OF CENTRAL CITY DOES BY NOW BECAUSE YOU KEEP PLAYING THE DUMB SONG!

 **Ralph** : Ur dumb.

 **Cisco** : Shut up, Dipstick

 **Ralph** : Or what?

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

* * *

**Barry** : Cisco!? Did you just throw something out the window?!

 **Cisco** : Yep.

 **Cisco** : Thats why i screamed "DIE STUPID MUSIC!"

 **Barry** : What did you throw out the window?!

 **Cisco** : Ralph's speaker :)

 **Ralph** : *mad face*

 **Ralph** : Ooh, wait. It survived the fall!

 **Cisco and Barry** : Nooooooooooooooo

 **Ralph** : Where'd Caitlin go?

 **Caitlin** : The store. I'm buying soundproof headphones. 


	6. Ellipsis

**A/N: I'm back! Be on the lookout for a Valentine's day special in the next few days**

 **(Oh yeah, and my sister started writing a hunger games fanfic a while back. Her username is LeaTribute, in case anyone wants to read it)**

* * *

 **Barry** : Which one of you ate my chicken wings?

 **Ralph** : ellipsis

 **Barry** : ?

 **Cisco** : It's the word version of "..."

 **Barry** : Oh

 **Barry** : Then why doesn't he type it that way?

 **Ralph** : Bcuz it can be more dramatic in word form

 **Cisco** : Someone ate my pizza!

 **Ralph** : ellipsis

 **Cisco** : RALPH WHY DID YOU EAT MY PIZZA

 **Cisco** : And Barry's chicken wings!

 **Cisco** : Oh well, at least I still have some soda

 **Ralph** : ELLIPSIS

 **Cisco** : THE SODA IS GONE TOO.

 **Gypsy** : And all the coffee!

 **Ralph** : ELLIPSIS!

 **Gypsy** : That's it Ralph, I'm coming for you!

 **Cisco** : I WILL AVENGE MY PIZZA!

 **Gypsy** : AND I WILL KILL RALPH!

 **Barry** : That escalated quickly.

 **Caitlin** : As usual

 **Barry** : ...Should we get involved?

 **Caitlin** : I won't if you won't

 **Barry** : Okay :)


	7. Pre Valentines Special

**A/N: A guest requested that I tease Ralph's future wife. Which was brilliant! So, I had to do it :)**

* * *

 **Barry** : I can't believe tomorrow is valentine's day

 **Barry** : And I get to spend it with my beautiful wife :)

 **Iris** : *ring* *heart* :)

 **Julian** : And I get to spend it with my amazing girlfriend

 **Caitlin** : *heart* Ily

 **Cisco** : Ditto to that one, Draco

 **Gypsy** : :)

 **Ralph** : FOREVER ALONE!

 **Iris** : About that... I set you up on a blind date

 **Ralph** : POSSIBLY NOT FOREVER ALONE!

 **Barry** : ... You're not going to ask her name or anything?

 **Ralph** : Oh right

 **Iris** : Her name's Sue, and I have a feeling you'll get along great :)

 **Ralph** : YAY!

 **Ralph** : Is it too soon to make a ship name?

 **Cisco** : It's NEVER too soon for a ship name

 **Ralph** : Hmm... Rue. Salph.

 **Ralph** : ... I can't make ship names

 **Ralph** : But I'm still excited!


	8. Post Valentines Day

**Barry** : Kinda late for this but... how was everyone's valentine's day?

 **Cisco and Gypsy** : Amazing :)

 **Iris** : You already know my answer :)

 **Julian** : It was absolutely brilliant.

 **Cisco** : Y u so british?

 **Caitlin** : Well, I like it :)

 **Barry** : Ralph, how didy our date go?

 **Ralph** : IM GOING TO MARY THAT WOMAN

 **Julian** : ... That poor woman

 **Ralph** : RUDE!

 **Iris** : Actually, Sue told me she had a great time

 **Ralph** : HAHHA JULIAN

 **Ralph** : IN YOUR VERY BRITISH FACE!

 **Caitlin** : Well, I like his very British face

 **Julian** : :)


	9. Pancakes

**A/N: A preview of this chapter was posted on thetributeinitiate (thats my fanfiction instagram. feel free to go check it out, even though there's not much on there yet.)**

* * *

 **Wells** : Cisco, where the pancakes did you put the museum flyers?!

 **Barry** : Um...

 **Wells** : I didn't type pancakes I typed pancakes!

 **Julian** : Is anyone else the least bit confused by this?

 **Ralph** : Yup

 **Cisco** : Hehehe

 **Caitlin** : What did you do?

 **Wells** : RAMON WHAT THE PANCAKES DID YOU DO?!

 **Wells** : WHY CANT I SWEAR.

 **Cisco** : Bcuz

 **Cisco** : I got tired of u cursing me out so I hacked all the phones and made it so if u type a bad word, it comes in as "pancakes" :) I'm smart

 **Ralph** : That's not fair! Freedom of speech, you pancake!

 **Cisco** : XD

 **Ralph** : -_-

 **Barry** : I'm not really affected by this...

 **Julian** : Same here, mate

 **Caitlin** : Me neither

 _Wells has removed Cisco from the groupchat_

 **Ralph** : REVENGE!

 **Wells** : OH PANCAKES YES!

 **Wells** : -_- He really thought of everything

 _Barry has added Cisco to the groupchat_

 **Ralph** : Seriously?!

 **Cisco** : Pancakes yes :)

 **Cisco** : ...dangit :(


	10. Pancakes pt 2

**A/N: Part two! Also, to anyone who requested a chapter, but who I haven't written said chapter for, sorry. But also, don't worry because I'm planning to catch up on all the requests this weekend.**

 **(also, you can find me on instagram** _thetributeinitiate_ **and request stuff through there)**

 **...Pancakes, this was wayyyy too long.**

* * *

 **Ralph** : This censoring thing has gone on way to long!

 **Barry** : Well... technically it'sa violation of the... thingy. (Anyone know what I mean?)

 **Ralph** : First Amendment?

 **Barry** : Yeah, thanks Ralph!

 **Cisco** : Wow. That was weird.

 **Julian** : What the bloody pancakes is going on?

 **Barry** : Why is there BLOOD on PANCAKES?!

 **Ralph** :... Maybe it's syrup. Syrup is good!

 **Cisco** : Or maybe it's my fault *devil emoji*

 **Barry** : You killed someone and used their blood as syrup?!

 **Cisco** : No! Don't be so violent, flashy. I meant it's my fault cuz I made it so bad things autocorrect to "pancakes" :)

 **Julian** : -_-

 **Barry** : Has anyone tried to override it?

 **Ralph** : Only in every single way possible!

 **Caitlin** : I've tried too; nothing seems to be working

 **Barry** : And it still changes things, even outside the groupchat?

 **Barry** : Nevermind. Wells just texted me and said "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" So that should answer my question

 **Wells** : So we're stuck with it?!

 **Cisco** : yeah:)

 **Cisco** : This house is pancakes!

 **Cisco** : Aw man :(


	11. Ralph is smart

**Ralph** : Barry.

 **Ralph** : Plz answer

 **Ralph** : IM SO BORED WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING

 **Cisco** : Calm down stretchy. We're watching a trailer with a guy who likes like Barry and a guy who looks like Wells.

 **Ralph** : So... "Tom and Grant" ?

 **Barry** : Yup

 **Barry** : How'd he know that

 **Ralph** : Bcuz deductions

 **Cisco** : SHERLOCK

 **Ralph** : So, how'd your date with Gypsy go

 **Cisco** : Great! ...Wait. How'd you know that?!

 **Ralph** : Same way as before.

 **Cisco** : HOLD ON. RALPH IS SMART?!?

 **Barry** : Well, he was a private investigator sooo...

 **Caitlin** : And his IQ is pretty high...

 **Ralph** : :)

 **Cisco** : SO RALPH IS SMART AND I DIDN'T KNOW THIS?!?

 **Barry** : That's what we're saying

 **Cisco** : MY LIFE IS A LIE!


	12. Ralph needs a name

**A/N: This chapters probably a little off with the timeline bc someone requested it a while ago and I forgot to do it. Sorry /**

 **Ralph** : Cisco

 **Ralph** : I have no name!

 **Cisco** : ???

 **Ralph** : You know what I mean! You're Vibe, Barry's **Flash** , Caitlin's Killer Frost, Wally's Kid Flash, BUT I AM NO ONE!

 **Cisco** : Ohhhhh

 **Ralph** : Please name me

 **Cisco** : Later, Dipstick

 **Ralph** : Plz :(

 **Cisco** : Nope

 _*after an hour of Ralph continuing to ask the same question*_

 **Cisco** : OKAY FINE! YOU'RE "ELONGATED MAN" HAPPY NOW?!?

 **Ralph** : Very :) :) :)


	13. Time Travelling ft Clarity

**_A/N:_ This chapter has Clarity in it. For those of you who don't know who she is, that's very sad. She's **sparkle123tt **'s OC, and she's pretty amazing. I'd highly recommend reading up on her, trust me, you'll love it.**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter :)**

 **-A/N Over-**

 _Clarity has been added to the groupchat_

 **Barry** : Hi Clarity *waving emoji*

 **Clarity** : Hi team flash! How's everything without me?

 **Cisco** : Pretty good. Still jealous that you get to time travel :(

 **Cisco** : And spend time with a guy who looks like Rory Pond

 **Clarity** : I knew you'd say that! He totally does!

 **Barry** : So where are you?

 **Cisco** : Rookie mistake, Barry. It's "When are you?"

 **Clarity** : XD

 **Clarity** : Right now I'm just on the Waverider

 **Cisco** : Wait. You guys have wifi?!?

 **Clarity** : Yup.

 **Caitlin** : I wish STAR Labs had better wifi

 **Clarity** : True, the wifi was terrible. It's probably the only thing I don't miss about STAR

 **Cisco** : Aw, STAR misses you too

 **Barry** : I second that

 **Caitlin** : I... third it?

 **Cisco** : Please come visit soon. Doctor Who marathons just aren't the same.

 **Clarity** : You guys still have literally no security?

 **Cisco** : Yes. Wait, how'd you know that?!?

 **Clarity** : I may or may not be in the cortex right now :)

 **Cisco** : YES!!! WE ARE SO HAVING A DOCTOR WHO MARATHON!!!

 **Barry** : Can I join you?

 **Cisco and Clarity** : Of course!


	14. No spoilers for Ralph

**Cisco** : Guys! Let's talk about Black Panther!

 **Barry** : Great idea

 **Caitlin** : I'm in :)

 **Julian** : Me as well

 **Ralph** : NOOOO!!!!

 **Ralph** : I HAVENT SEEN IT YET :(

 **Barry** : What?

 **Iris** : YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL MARVEL LOVERS

 **Barry** : ...Woah. I wouldn't have gone that far but... It's definitely surprising.

 **Iris** : Sorry. I just love that movie SO MUCH

 **Barry** : We've seen it four times, Iris. Everyone knows you love it.

 **Cisco** : FOUR?! I've seen it ten times!

 **Caitlin** : What?

 **Gypsy** : He's not kidding. We went together for most of them

 **Cisco** : BUT GUYS, REMEMBER THAT PART WHEN-

 **Ralph** : NOOOOO

 **Ralph** : I WILL STAY AWAY FROM SPOILERS!

 _Ralph has left the groupchat_

 **Barry** : Anyone gonna add him back?

 **Cisco** : Nope.

 **Barry** : Okay then.

 **Cisco** : DUDE, THOSE POST CREDIT SCENES THO

 **Iris** : OH MY GOSH YES!!!


	15. Iris is a fangirl

**Cisco** : Wow. I can't believe Iris and I have so much in common!

 **Iris** : Me neither!

 **Barry** : XD

 **Cisco** : Wait. Favorite Sherlock?

 **Cisco and Iris** : Benedict Cumberbatch!

 **Cisco** : DUDE

 **Cisco** : Who knew Iris was a fangirl?

 **Barry** : Well, me

 **Cisco** : :0

 **Gypsy** : And me

 **Cisco** : Wait, what?!

 **Gypsy** : Well, sometimes when you two are busy saving the world we get together and watch movies.

 **Barry** : Ohhhh. So that's why there were nachos all over my couch.

 **Gypsy** : ...I blame Iris

 **Iris** : You were the one eating the nachos!


	16. Ralph is weird and Barry is confused

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Love you guys!**

 **-A/N over-**

 **Cisco** : I was in a group of people and I thought I saw Gypsy.

 **Cisco** : So I went up to her and screamed "HELLO GYPSY DARLING"

 **Cisco** : But it wasn't Gypsy. It was a man. And so we just awkwardly stared at each other for a long time.

 **Gypsy** : XD

 **Ralph** : That reminds me of the time I clogged the toilet with a hotdog!

 **Caitlin** : Uh... that's nice?

 **Barry** : How did you...

 **Ralph** : It was a rubber hotdog!

 **Julian** : And that's somehow supposed to explain it?

Ralph: Yeah!

 **Cisco** : ????

 **Wells** : WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET WITH A HOTDOG?!?

 **Ralph** : Cisco did it!

 **Cisco** : No I didn't!

 **Cisco** : Just because ur stretchy doesn't mean you get to stretch the truth!

 **Barry** : XD

 **Wells** : I don't care who did it, someone just go clean it up!


	17. The Return of Quickwest

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Favorite, follow and review plz XD**

 **Wally** : HAHAHA JESSE AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!

 **Jesse** : *many hearts*

 **Cisco** : HAHAHAHA STOP DEFILING MY GROUPCHAT

 **Wally** : NO WAY!!!

 **Jesse** : Our love will not be stopped!

 **Wells** : We'll see about that!

 **Jesse** : Oh... Uh, Hi dad.

 **Wally** : We were just...

 **Wells** : Lay one finger on my daughter, and I will do unspeakable things to you. Got it, West?

 **Wally** : Yes sir :0

 **Joe** : And Jesse,

 **Jesse** : Yes?

 **Joe** : Be nice to my son, okay?

 **Wally** : Aw :)

 **Jesse** : No threats? Wow.

 **Iris** : IF YOU MAKE MY BROTHER SAD I WILL MAKE YOU DEAD!!!

 **Jesse** : And there's the threat

 **Barry** : I was gonna say something, but maybe it's better I don't.


	18. Ralph will be sorry

**_A/N_ : This is a requested chapter :) hope you like it**

 **-A/N over-**

 **Cisco**

: THAT WAS AMAZING!

 **Ralph** : PANCAKES YEAH!!!

 **Barry** : ... What'd you do?

 **Ralph** : I shapeshifted into Joe and and told Iris to go clean her room :)

 **Cisco** : She was so confused XD

 **Barry** : Ohhhhh. I wondered why she was cleaning the apartment.

 **Cisco** : And now you know :)

 **Iris** : You pancakes!

 **Iris** : I just vacuumed the whole house!

 **Ralph** : Uh... Sorry?

 **Iris** : You will be *devil face*

 **Cisco** : O no :(

 **Iris** : Not you, Cisco. You're safe because you're a nerd. But Ralph, on the other hand...

 **Cisco** : HAHAHA

 **Ralph** : Save me, Barry!

 **Barry** : Can't help you on this one, Ralph.

 **Ralph** : Whyyyyyy :(


	19. Frost is back

**A/N: So... Who do you guys want as a regular character for volume 3? It's pretty far away, but I thought I'd ask now.**

-A/N Over-

 **Cisco** : Hey Caitlin! Did you know there are like, 100 different ways to spell your name?

 **Caitlin** : No. But I know a hundred different ways to kill you.

 **Cisco** : Oh, Hi KF :)

 **Barry** : How are you so chill about all this?

 **Caitlin** : Don't. -KF

 **Barry** : ...sorry

 **Ralph** : KF is hot!

 **Ralph** : Wait, no. I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't say that *embarrassed face*

 **Cisco** : Well, actually she's cold but...

 **Caitlin** : Oh my gosh, this is so embarassing! I'm back now, guys. sorry about that :(

 **Caitlin** : Ralph, please stop calling Frost hot

 **Ralph** : I will.

 **Cisco** : Wait, Ralph and Sue are official?!?! WHY WASNT I TOLD?!?


	20. Not the best timing

**A/N: this is another requested chapter. I don't think I'm doing these in the right order though, but I promise I will get them all done.**

 **-A/N over-**

 **Cisco** : O my gosh, Barry's kicking this meta's butt SO HARD!!!

 **Ralph** : YEAH!!!

 **Cisco** : You're doing great too :)

 **Ralph** : Right back at you!

 **Barry** : ...You're doing this now?

 **Barry** : Right in the middle of a mission?!

 **Cisco** : Well, we've got the guy now :)

 **Iris** : So, you were all texting during a mission?

 **Cisco** : Um... yeah.

 **Ralph** : AND IT WAS FUN!


	21. The Mystery Girl

**A/N: I've been gone a while. Sorry about that... but expect to be spammed with new chapters :)**

* * *

****

**Iris** : I keep seeing this girl places and I don't know why.

 **Caitlin** : Um... Because Central City is small?

 **Iris** : But she looks so familiar!

 **Iris** : There's just something about those eyes.

 **Caitlin** : Like what?

 **Iris** : They're coffee-colored!

 **Caitlin** : A lot of people have eyes that color

 **Iris** : But her skin's the same color as chocolate milk! And that hair... She's just so familiar looking and I don't know WHY!

 **Caitlin** : Wait.I think I've met this girl before

 **Cisco** : Disclaimer: I could be super wrong, but I think I've seen her too

 **Iris** : See? I'm not insane!

 **Cisco** : The only insane one here is Ralph.

 **Ralph** : HEY!

 **Ralph** : Wait, I've seen her too!

 **Barry** : So have I. This is getting weird...

 **Iris** : So, what do we do?

 **Barry** : The only thing we can do. Wait and see. 


	22. A short conversation

**This chapter was requested by a guest :)**

* * *

 _*In a private conversation*_

* * *

**Barry** : Hey Ralph, there's something we need to talk about.

 **Ralph** : I didn't eat your cookies, Cisco did!

 **Barry** : That's... not what I meant. I really don't care who ate the cookies

 **Barry** : Look, what I'm trying to say is you're doing good. You're an amazing superhero, and an even better person.

 **Ralph** : Aw, Thanks Barry!

 **Ralph** : ... I wasn't going to say this, but I was the one who ate the cookies, not Cisco.

 **Barry** : I knew you did.

 **Ralph** : Just don't tell Cisco I tried to blame it on him

 **Barry** : I won't. 


	23. He smells a mystery

**A/N Shout out to the guest reviewed who noticed me hinting at Ralph and Sue's healthy relationship in the comics :)**  
 **  
**

 **And thanks to whoever requested this chapter. I love getting to tie in stuff from the comics :)**

* * *

**Ralph** : My nose is twitching :(

 **Cisco** : Ew!

 **Ralph** : But its only happening when we talk about that girl!

 **Ralph** : WHAT IS GOING ON AM I DYING?!

 **Cisco** : No, stretchy. You're probably just sick or something.

 **Ralph** : But it's connected, I swear!

 **Caitlin** : Maybe it does have something to with his powers.

 **Barry** : Is that even possible?

 **Caitlin** : We didn't think him being able to shapeshift would be possible, but it was.

 **Ralph** : HAHAHA

 **Cisco** : You've got a point.

 **Ralph** : I smell a mystery!

 **Cisco** : No, just... no. 


	24. A frosty fight

**A/N: Someone wanted Snowbert fighting and then frost coming out. So, here it is.**

 **This is definitely a more serious chapter, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Caitlin** : You can't just try to control me like this!

 **Julian** : I'm not controlling you, I am trying to keep you safe!

 **Julian** : And that mission isn't safe for you!

 **Caitlin** : That's not your choice!

 **Julian** : It's a huge risk!

 **Caitlin** : A risk worth taking!

 **Julian** : I cannot justify this!

 **Caitlin** : SHE ISNT ASKING YOU TO!

 **Julian** : Caitlin?

 **Caitlin** : NO! YOU STUPID PANCAKE, ITS FROST!

 **Caitlin** : SHE LOVES YOU! SHE DOESNT NEED YOU TO JUSTIFY HER SHE NEEDS YOU TO SUPPORT HER!

 **Caitlin** : I KNOW YOU DONT AGREE BUT YOU NEED TO RESPECT HER AND HER DECISION!

 **Julian** : You have a point.

 **Caitlin** : And I'll stab you with it :)

 **Julian** : ._.

 **Caitlin** : Okay, no I won't. But I'm letting Cait come back now, so you better be nice!

 **Julian** : Trust me, I will.


	25. Cisco breaks his rule

**A/N: This is a follow-up from last chapter. It's probably not needed but I thought I'd make one.**

* * *

 **Cisco** : Okay, I'm gonna break my own rule now, but I think it's warranted tho

 **Cisco** : Is Snowbert still okay? that was a pretty crazy fight.

 **Caitlin** : Better than ever :) Things are worked out now.

 **Julian** : We've really got to stop texting things like that in the groupchat.

 **Ralph** : NO ITS FUN NEVER STOP

 **Cisco** : XD


	26. Decisions

**A/N: Another requested chapter :) I love doin these.**  
 **  
**

 **I'm updating my Snowbert prompts thing in a few minutes for anyone who reads it XD  
**

* * *

**Ralph** : guys i need help

 **Barry** : Did you flush a hotdog down the toilet again? Because if you did, I'm not cleaning that up.

 **Ralph** : No, not with that.

 **Ralph** : It's about Sue.

 **Caitlin** : What about her?

 **Ralph** : I feel bad lying to her about the whole Elongated Man thing.

 **Ralph** : Like, it's a huge part of who I am and I don't want to hide that from her!

 **Barry** : Then don't. I know how you feel- I was the same way with Iris. But she'll be glad you trusted her. And if not, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

 **Julian** : Wow. That was... incredibly cheesy.

 **Cisco** : Cheesy like pizza?

 **Barry** : ...Sure

 **Ralph** : Yup, it was.

 **Ralph** : But now I know what to do.


	27. Easter Fools

**Happy Easter/ April Fools day! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ralph** : There are Easter eggs in the cortex!

 **Cisco** : I know :)

 **Ralph** : Wait... there's no candy :(

 **Cisco** : I know :)

 **Ralph** : Is this cuz it's April fools day?

 **Cisco** : Yep :) and there's more to come

 **Ralph** : -_-

 **Barry** : Cisco!

 **Cisco** : Yes? *angel face*

 **Barry** : Why is my lab filled with CANDY?!

 **Barry** : I can't even get the door open!

 **Ralph** : NO FAIR!

 **Caitlin** : Help! My phone refuses to play anything but the frozen soundtrack!

 **Julian** : At full volume! And it won't stop!

 **Ralph** : Wells! You're in charge here, do something!

 **Wells** : No!

 **Ralph** : Iris?

 **Cisco** : She doesn't have her phone, it was in Barry's lab.

 **Cisco** : :)


	28. Easter fools follow up

**A/N: Thistakes place about a day after the last chapter. Credit for Barry's solution goes to Velocity22.**

* * *

 **Barry** : I got Iris' phone out!

 **Iris** : Cisco, don't EVER do that again!

 **Cisco** : But it was fun :(

 **Cisco** : How'd you get it out?

 **Barry** : I phased in, got her phone out, then shoved a lot of the candy out the window.

 **Ralph** : Then I ate it!

 **Cisco** : Off the ground?!

 **Ralph** : Yeah! It was good :)

 **Iris and Cisco** : Ew!


	29. Wrong number

**This chapter was requested by a guest reviewer :)**  
 **  
**

 **Note: MG= mystery girl.  
**

* * *

**MG** : Hi guys!

 **Cisco** : WHO ARE YOU?!

 **Ralph** : WHAT THE PANCAKES? WHO ADDED HER?

 **Caitlin** : No one got added!

 **MG** : Um... oops. wrong version

 _MG had left the groupchat_

 **Iris** : Was that who I think it was?

 **Caitlin** : Depends...

 **Barry** : Who you think it was?

 **Iris** : It was her! the mystery girl!

 **Cisco** : SHES IN OUR GROUPCHAT IN THE FUTURE?!

 **Barry** : Looks like it!

 **Cisco** : Insert dramatic music!


	30. Date interrupted

**This chapter was requested by a guest :)**

 **(wow, you guys think of so many cool things)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : spamspamspamspamspam!

 **Barry** : What are you doing?

 **Cisco** : Spamming! Wasn't it obvious?

 **Cisco** : spamspamspamspamspam

 **Barry** :...

 **Caitlin** : Um... okay

 **Julian** : Why do we always text when we're supposed to be working?

 **Cisco** : Because we want to!

 **Barry** : Or because we're bored.

 **Barry** : brb, have to go stop a meta

 **Cisco** : XD XD

 **Ralph** : plzstop spamming

 **Cisco** : NO HAHAHHA

 **Ralph** : But I'm on a date!

 **Cisco** : STILL NO HAHAHHAHAH

 **Ralph** : But I want to be with Sue and not distracted by this groupchat!

 **Gypsy** : ...Just stop, Cisco

 **Cisco** : Okay Gypsy darling :)

 **Ralph** : SILENCE AT LAST!


	31. Parallel Universes

**Yup, I'm spamming again! I have a lot requested chapters written up, and I'm trying to get them all posted. This one was alsofrom a guest.**

* * *

 **Ralph** : Wow, parallel universes are weird!

 **Cisco** : Believe me, I've seen weirder.

 **Ralph** : What's one of the weirdest?

 **Cisco** : Earth 294.

 **Barry** : Why?

 **Cisco** : Because you're Green Arrow

 **Ralph** : Thats pretty weird

 **Cisco** : It gets weirder: Oliver's the flash!

 **Barry** : Oh yeah, we went to this universe!

 **Barry** : It was weird.

 **Ralph** : Where am I in that one?

 **Cisco** : Ur dead

 **Ralph** : :O

 **Cisco** : Jk, i have no idea

 **Ralph** : YAY IM NOT DEAD!

 **Oliver** : ...And that's why I never use this groupchat.


	32. Texting during missions pt 2

**And the spamming continues! this chapter was requested by a guest**

 **(but one of the lines was inspired by Write-To-You's review on the first part of this)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : Hahaha fighting metas is fun!

 **Ralph** : and so is texting while doing it!

 **Iris** : STOP!

 **Cisco** : I'm divergent I can't be controlled!

 **Iris** : I'LL TAKE YOUR PHONE

 **Barry** : Uh...

 **Iris** : YOURS TOO! YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE WERE MARRIED

 **Iris** : WELL YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU!

 **Iris** : BUT STILL! NO TEXTING!

 **Barry** : Okay :) Love you too

 **Cisco** : Ok

 **Ralph** : I'm not special :(

 **Iris** : I SAID STOP


	33. Misadventures in Technology

**I loved writing this chapter! It was requested by whataliar, and I really hope I did it justice.**

* * *

****

**Barry** : Joe got a new phone!

 **Cisco** : Cool! Add him!

 _Barry has added Joe to the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : Hi Joe!

 **Joe** : What is this?

 **Barry** : This is our groupchat.

 **Joe** : I don't like this philadelphia

 **Cisco** : What?! Philadelphia is great!

 **Joe** : No i meant phantom

 **Cisco** : What?!

 **Barry** : You okay?

 **Joe** : Yes

 **Joe** : phone is confusing.

 **Barry** : I'll help you with it later.

 **Joe** : not now, I have to go on a day

 **Joe** : With Certainly.

 **Joe** : No that's wrong

 **Joe** : I don't like this how do i leave

 **Cisco** : NOOOOO DONT LEAVE

 **Joe** : what are all these faces ._.

 **Felicity** : Cisco and I can help!

 **Cisco** : #teamtechrules

 **Joe** : Why is there a pound sign

 **Felicity** : Nope, that's a hashtag XD

 _Joe has left the groupchat_

 **Barry** : I guess he figured out how to leave

 _Cisco has added Joe to the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : MUAHAHAHAHA

 **Joe** : i just left this why am i back

 **Joe** : i'm going to get curtains to help

 **Cisco** : Cecile? Good idea.


	34. Accidents

**Last one for tonight!This was requested by a guest.**

* * *

 **Cisco** : Dipstick!

 **Ralph** : What?

 **Cisco** : Have u noticed anything weird about Iris lately?

 **Ralph** : Idk, she's always weird

 **Cisco** : But she doesn't drink coffee anymore!

 **Cisco** : Barry give her one and she was like: Ew, no.

 **Ralph** : I know, she let me drink it :)

 **Cisco** : And she's having mood swings and stuff

 **Ralph** : WAIT

 **Ralph** : ARE YOU SAYING SHES PREGNANT

 **Cisco** : YES

 **Julian** : You do know that this is in the groupchat.

 **Ralph and Cisco** : ._.

 **Iris** : I'M NOT PREGNANT

 **Iris** : AND I DONT HAVE MOOD SWINGS.

 **Iris** : I'LL KILL YOU BOTH

 **Barry** : Hi iris

 **Iris** : Hi :)

 **Ralph** : We're still right about the mood swings

 **Ralph** : OH PANCAKES THAT SENT TO THE GROUPCHAT

 **Ralph** : I AM GOING TO DIE


	35. More Ralph and Sue

**another requested chapter :)**

 **sorry about not posting in a while. expect to be spammed sometime this week**

 **Barry** : I forgot to ask: how did Sue react to the news?

 **Cisco** : About Ralph being stretchy?

 **Ralph** : Dude. it was the craziest thing!

 **Cisco** : DID SHE TRY TO KILL YOU

 **Cisco** : OH MY GOSH SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU

 **Ralph** : What? No!

 **Ralph** : She already knew!

 **Ralph** : I'm dating one of the smartest women ever :)

 **Cisco** : You sure it wasn't because you were kinda obvious about it?

 **Barry** : Just let him have his moment.

 **Cisco** : Ok


	36. Brotherly love

**Another requested chapter. This one's less funny, and more serious, but I still loved writing it. It was a good distraction from thinking of Infinity War (That movie... I can't even.)**

 **Cisco** : I can't believe Wally's been gone for so long

 **Barry** : Same here.

 **Cisco** : I miss him... and I kinda feel guilty for him leaving

 **Barry** : I do to. He left because he felt invisible, and I can't help but feel responsible for that.

 **Cisco** : I wonder what he'd say if he were here right now...

 **Wally** : Guys. I'm literally still in this groupchat.

 **Barry and Cisco** : WALLY!!!

 **Barry** : Oh no... we did it again.

 **Wally** : It's okay guys, this groupchat is pretty huge. I forget who's in here a lot too.

 **Barry** : I miss you

 **Cisco** : We all do.

 **Wally** : I miss you guys too, but I've still got a lot to do here on the Waverider.

 **Cisco** : And you promise you're happy there?

 **Wally** : Of course

 **Barry** : Good. But know this: if you ever decide to come back, Team Flash will always have a place for you

 **Wally** : Thx :)

 **Barry** : Anytime


	37. Return of Joe

**A/N: I'm back :) the emoji in this chapter looks kinda messed up, and I don't know why, but hopefully people can still tell what it is.**

 **Thanks to everyone who supports this fic :)**

* * *

 **Joe** : Hello

 **Joe** : I know how to use a phone now :-)

 **Barry** : Awesome! Did Cecil help you?

 **Joe** : Yes( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Barry** : Uh...

 **Iris** : Dad!

 **Joe** : What did I say?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Barry** : o_o

 **Iris** : The face!

 **Joe** : This one?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Joe** : It's an emoji. Ralph says they are very cool 8)

 **Barry** : Ralph taught you about emojis?

 **Iris** : Who thought that was a good idea?!

 **Joe** : He volunteered to do it himself. Very nice of him.

 **Iris** : Dad... maybe you should look up what that face means...

 **Joe** : Okay( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Joe** : o_o

 **Joe** : I didn't know that!

 **Barry** : We know. But Ralph definitely knew.

 **Ralph** : Hahaha

 **Barry** : Not funny!

 **Cisco** : ...yes it is XD

 **Joe** : is XD a bad face?

 **Barry** : No, that ones fine

 **Joe** : Okay. Just checking


	38. Kinda Dead

**A/N: This is very late. Sorry. But, to make up for it I'm putting up two chapters tonight.**

 **(This is a requested chapter)**

* * *

 **Barry** : Cisco, I just remembered the weirdest thing

 **Cisco** : OOH, WHAT IS IT?! I LOVE weird things :)

 **Barry** : Remember how we made a joke about Ralph being dead on another Earth?

 **Cisco** : Yeah

 **Barry** : Well, Pre-Flashpoint, he actually was dead

 **Cisco** : WOAH

 **Cisco** : WE BETTER NOT TELL HIM

 **Cisco** : HE'D FREAK OUT

 **Caitlin** : Um... guys? This is in the groupchat

 **Cisco** : :0 :0 :0

 **Ralph** : WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT

 **Ralph** : ASDFGHJJL38(2$:&/!-&19-

 **Cisco** : O no

 **Caitlin** : What?

 **Cisco** : I think we broke him


	39. Text Wars

**A/N: This chapter was requested by TercesTardis**

 _Caitlin has removed Ralph_

 **Cisco** : Why'd you do that Cait

 **Caitlin** : I'm not Cait!

 **Cisco** : Oh. Sorry Frost ._.

 _Caitlin has removed Barry_

 **Cisco** : Hey! Put him back!

 **Caitlin** : Make me!

 **Cisco** : You leave me no choice!

 _Cisco has removed Caitlin_

 _Cisco has added Barry_

 _Barry has added Ralph_

 _Iris has removed Ralph_

 **Iris** : Nobody put him back!

 _Julian has added Caitlin_

 **Julian** : Cisco, leave her alone!

 _Julian has removed Cisco_

 **Caitlin** : Thanks blondie :)

 **Julian** : ...You're welcome Frost

 _Cisco has added himself_

 **Cisco** : YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!

 _Cisco has removed Caitlin, Julian, Iris, and Jesse_

 **Wally** : Hey!

 _Wally has removed Barry_

 _Cisco has removed Wally_

 _Joe has added Barry, Iris, Wally, and Jesse_

 **Joe** : please don't fight

 _Cisco has removed Iris, Joe, Wally, Jesse, Joanie, Wells, and Cecil_

 _Barry has added back ALL MEMBERS_

 **Barry** : STOP!

 _Felicity has locked the groupchat_

 **Cisco** : COME ON! Now no one can remove people but her!

 **Ralph** : She was here the whole time?!

 **Felicity** : Yup :)

 **Ralph** : Wow


	40. The Drink Debacle

**A/N: I'm back with another requested chapter!**

 **But, before we get to the chapter, I'd like to thank all of you for almost 15,000 views on volume two! :)**

 **And, as usual (even though I haven't said so in a while) plz review/follow/favorite if you liked this chapter**

* * *

 **Ralph** : GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!

 **Barry** : What's wrong? Is someone in danger? Who do i need to save?

 **Ralph** : What? No.

 **Barry** : Oh, good

 **Ralph** : CC JITTERS JUST MADE A DRINK NAMED AFTER ME!

 **Ralph** : Well, technically after Elongated Man

 **Ralph** : BUT THATS ME SO HEHEHEHE

 **Barry** : Um... Congrats?

 **Cisco** : Okay, that's not fair!

 **Cisco** : Literally everyone but me has a drink!

 **Caitlin** : I don't

 **Cisco** : Have you heard of theKiller Frosty?

 **Caitlin** : The what?!

 **Barry** : It's a thing. And it's actually _really_ good.

 **Caitlin** : Wow. How did I not know this?

 **Cisco** : Idk. But I'm jealous

 **Iris** : Don't be, I'm sure Jitters is already busy trying to make a drink after you.

 **Cisco** : Really?

 **Joe** : Nope. Joanie works there. I just texted her and she said there isn't one in progress.

 **Iris** : DAD!


	41. Normalish

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Wow, this went a lot longer than v1**

 **This chapter was also requested :)**

* * *

 **Cisco** : Our relationships are weird.

 **Julian** : So true,mate

 **Caitlin** : Frost got mad and iced the apartment!

 **Julian** : Again?! Oh great!

 **Iris** : BARRY ATE ALL THE FOOD

 **Iris** : AND I CANT FIND HIM TO MAKE HIM GET MORE. IM DYING OF HUNGER!

 **Cisco** : I think I just vibed my future children!

 **Gypsy** : What?! Were they mine?!

 **Cisco** : I don't know!

 **Ralph** : Wow. And I thought my argument with Sue was bad.

 **Barry** : What was it about?

 **Ralph** : Where we should go for dinner

 **Iris** : SPEAKING OF DINNER, BARRY YOU BETTER BRING ME FOOD!

 **Iris** : AND RALPH. STOP HAVING SUCH NORMAL PROBLEMS!


	42. Masks

" **I'll be back in a week," Wrote the author, who then did not return for a few months.**

 **...Oops.**

 **But, on the bright side, volume three is now up!**

* * *

 **Ralph** : Ok but why does no one know who we are even though our masks don't cover that much?

 **Barry** : Because a lot of us work with the police department?

 **Felicity** : And therefore kinda the government

 **Cisco** : Plot twist: we ARE the government!

 **Felicity** : Ooh, is that a Sherlock reference?

 **Joe** : ...The younger generation doesn't make sense

 **Cecil** : 100% agree

font-family:="""""" ".sf="""""" ui="""""" text";="""""" color:="""""" rgb(69,="""""" 69,="""""" 69);"=""""""


End file.
